Chasing Dreams
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Sly was looking for the next big thing however when he discovered Mercedes's video online little did he know he had found more than he bargained for. (summery sucks….fic is much better) Multiple characters/ships you don't need to know the California Dreams characters to enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Dreams**

**So once upon a time ago way before I knew fanfiction was a thing I had a notebook where I wrote California Dreams Fanfic….. and well after doing a re-watch on Youtube I wondered how the heck no one has crossed it over with Glee before. If somehow you find this and don't know about California Dreams feel free to think of these characters as OC's and just go with it…..to those who are fans of both….well I hope this doesn't suck.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sly Winkle hated Maroon 5. Well more specifically he hated the bands front man Adam Levine. Slamming his IPhone on the small desk he had set up in the corner of his studio apartment the 36 year old entertainment manager let out a scream.

"The Voice, she left me to audition for The Voice. I was a sure thing but no….she has to put her fate in the hands of pop stars and the American public."

Sure he was alone but he always did love the sound of his voice. Seriously with his BA in Business Management from Pacific Coast University and his experience with managing the dreams he would of thought he'd have clients banging on the door for representation however instead the few clients he picked up who were actually talented would leave him to more reputable representation or like his last one…reality TV. Sure he didn't totally hate reality TV he was after all a contestant once on the Bachelorette but even then he was one of the first to not get a rose. It's okay….the girl dumped her fiancé shortly after the episodes aired….all some publicity stunt to further her on career. Shaking his string of failed romances since splitting with Lorena Costa Sophomore year of College, Sly flipped on his computer. Justin Bieber was discovered on YouTube and he could easily pull an Usher and do some discovering of his own.

"All right….let's find my next victim….I mean client."

Sly clicked from video to video listening to various covers of Disney songs and Taylor Swift. Sure the singers were good but there was never that spark….that fire….that was until he clicked on a video Mercedes Jones—Disco Inferno. And what an Inferno it was.

"Baboom," He said jumping from his seat and clapping his hands. He struck gold he knew it. However spotting the fact that it was almost a year since TroutyMouth06 posted the video well….there was no harm in sending him a message about her was it. Perhaps there was a slim chance

**-x-x-x-x**

Mercedes Jones knew that she was destined for big bright things however less then a year after graduation she had already returned home, tail between her legs. She could have been famous however the price of it….well….she didn't think it was worth loosing her integrity. Sure she didn't mind a bare shoulder or showing a sliver of cleavage however wearing a top that was so sheer that a shift of a pasty could cause a wardrobe malfunction wasn't her style and since she hadn't risen to Diva-dom just yet…..well she was now left with 100 unsold Demo's and a computer screen flipped toward the job listings.

"So," a soft voice spoke from behind her, "How's the job hunt going."

Mercedes shook her head.

"At least Rachel and Kurt are chasing their dreams while going to school. I dropped out of UCLA after one semester because I couldn't keep up my grades and my studio time and look what happened."

Placing a hand on his ex girlfriend's shoulders, Sam Evans shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm a Lima Looser."

"You're not a Lima Looser," Sam said shaking his head as he flipped on the school computer glad that Figgins and the school board hadn't put up many blocks and pushed play on an all familiar video. "You're a star Mercedes and one day you'll find a manager who will let you make your mark on the world."

Mercedes nodded with a slightly sad look in her eye as she bit her lip. Letting out a sigh she wondered if she could be hired as a singing waitress somewhere when Sam's oversized jaw dropped.

_Dear TroutyMouth06—_

_I hope that this doesn't sound too forward but I'd like to know about Mercedes. Does she have representation because I'm in management and would love to take her on as a client…_

Reading on Sam thought this had to be too good to be true especially since the last agent that video helped attract turned out to be a total sleaze and the fact that this new man's name was Sly….well it didn't do him any favors.

But he loved Mercedes with all his heart and honestly the only reason that he broke up with her at the airport the previous summer was because he never wanted to hold her back the same way that he broke up with Brittany just weeks ago. The thing was…..with the blonde while he said he loved her the passion and spark that he had with Mercedes just wasn't there though he could never bring himself to tell Brittany this which was why their relationship lasted the way it did.

About to compose a reply….the familiar voice of Blaine Anderson filled the air.

"Sam, we need to get to the choir room…..auditions to fill up Brittany and Ryder's spots are happening in ten."

Sam nodded as he gave Mercedes a reassuring smile before walking to the choir room with his best friend and teammate.

From the back of the room as Sam listened to many tone deaf students apply for a spot clearly just for the free trip to LA, he began to type back.

_Sly-_

_My name is Sam Evans. Mercedes is between agents right now but unless you will let her work for her career on her terms well then she's not interested. I care about her allot and I don't want to get her hopes up…_

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Sly never expected to hear the pinging sounds that indicated he had a new message and he most definitely didn't expect that ping to be from TroutyMouth06 or rather Sam Evans. The reply didn't say much….just about how this guy wanted to make sure any potential management Mercedes had let her work on her own terms. While Sly wasn't a pushover in letting his clients walk all over he knew that teamwork and communication were key to maximizing his bank and well….he loved money.

Looking over the information that this Sam guy had given him it looked as if he was located in some small Ohio burg of Lima. He wondered if that was anywhere near Westerville as Tony was playing Collins in a touring production of RENT and according to the schedule that his friend had posted up on Facebook profile he was due to be in that city within the next week and well he'd been meaning to catch the show.

Clicking open a new window, Sly wasn't going to waste another second. He was going to book a hotel room and make it to Ohio on the soonest flight he could. The early bird catches the worm they said and he was craving worms at the moment.

**-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**I hope this didn't suck…..let me know what you think…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chasing Dreams**_

**So first I'd written up most of a chapter then lost it….then as I was in the process of re-writing chapter two Cory died and I kind of lost my glee writing muse for a while and pondered if I'd get back to this or delete it…..I've decided to give a second chapter a go however… obviously it's going to be AU post All or Nothing so anything in season 5 is null and void including but not limited to…..SPOILERS…..Finn's Death, Sam's new love interest and Romantic Kartie (though views on the latter may change as the season progresses)**

* * *

The trip to Ohio was planned at a rapid pace and now Sly had been sitting at the Lima Bean catching up with an old friend.

"Who would have thought that we'd be meeting for coffee at some joint in rural Ohio," Tony Winks commented with a light laugh. The years had done him good and like Sly he'd been ageing well.

"I know, I would of thought the next time we'd of seen one another it would have been back in Lala land where I'd squeeze you in between clients or in Manhattan before you hit the stage….speaking of which why are you wasting your time on the touring circuit when you could be on Broadway winning awards…..I mean come on it is your namesake."

Tony couldn't help but let out a laugh as he nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know man I know, but I like being in a touring company…..you're not bound to being in one place for a long time ….I get to see the world and do what I love."

Sly smiled thinking that it did seem like a sweet gig however the way that his friend moved him to tears as he sang 'I Will Cover You Reprise' made him think that his friend was really missing out in not wanting to stick to the city however he wasn't going to argue with him.

"So you never said what you were doing here in Ohio anyway."

"I think I might have discovered the next big thing."

Tony rolled his eyes…..

Sly had known that he'd said this to his friend numerous times and most of the time he had the same sincerity that he did now.

"Let me guess…..the next Carrie Underwood."

"Beyoncé actually…." Sly said with a smile, "A real powerhouse Diva I just know it."

Sly took in his friend's skeptical look. It was clear that his friend didn't believe his words though clearly he'd yet to meet the awesomeness that was Miss Mercedes Jones.

"Please don't tell me it's Lyra," Tony said of the actress that co stared with him as Mimi. There was allot about his fellow co-star that reminded him of his former classmate and his best friends ex and he didn't want to see his friend get his hopes up.

"While Lyra does have the chops…..I represent singers not actors which is why I regretfully never took you on as a client."

"Not like I'd ask," Tony mumbled taking another sip.

"Huh?" Sly asked as he took in his friends tone. It was clear that through they years his friends still wished to treat him like their personal punching bag and while he was used to it the blows still stung especially coming from his best friend…..long distant one but still.

"Well then….where did you meet this Diva."

"I haven't….at least not yet…..you see I saw this video online and have been in contact with the poster and…."

"Sly," Tony soon said cutting him off…..are you aware of the term catfishing?"

"Please Tony…..I was never the sportsman and you know that. Anyway I'm meeting the poster later today to hammer out the details…I'm highly optimistic."

Tony just nodded obviously thinking the worst of the situation but he didn't see Mercedes….she was just what he needed to upstart his management career…..he just needed to get her to see it.

The two friends talked for a while longer shifting the conversation from Sly's next big thing to that of reminiscing about the past though never once did the name Lorena Costa come up despite Sly willing it too….seriously she was the only one of their circle of friends who declined his invite on Facebook….well except Sam but she was back in Hong Kong and the usage of social mediums there were iffy at best. Thinking of his former band mate and present companies ex he remembered he needed to meet another Sam and he needed to be meeting him like ten minutes ago.

"Break a leg on the rest of your tour."

Tony nodded.

"Let's not make it so long between meetings next time okay Winkle."

Sly smiled heading out toward his rental to head toward McKinley as Tony headed to the theater for his final Ohio show before moving on the next town.

* * *

"A big hand for Ryder who has decided to come back to us," Will Schuester said as there was a faint applause from eight of the ten students seated around the room as the adviser and Junior boy stood in front of the group. Not clapping were the likes of Seniors Tina Cohen Chang and Artie Abrams members of the club since its inception who have seen firsthand the revolving door of club members come and go through the years however with Nationals fast approaching they knew the importance of a full squad and with Brittany at MIT which the duo still couldn't comprehend how that had happened they knew they were in a tight spot if they wanted their New Directions Swan Song to be a defending championship trophy.

"Floaters better grab a life vest," Kitty Wilde said, "because I'm a winner and I while I don't like most of you losers I intend to win this competition and not on some stupid technicality either."

Will nodded thinking about the Warbler doping incident and internally wondering what red tape they'd need to pull to get Sebastian or one of those other guys he hadn't cared to remember the name of….

"You know Mr. Schue," Artie said, "I know we had a huge audition roster that you were bound to not accept everyone like used to be norm but if you only let more than Marley and Jake in at the start of the year then maybe we wouldn't have this issue."

In truth Marley Rose who was in the process of standing up and walking to the center of the room as Ryder was taking a seat was the only member technically accepted as while Jake did come to the open call it wasn't until their fearless leader had found out that he'd been the bastard half-brother of one of the clubs alumni that he was accepted and as for Unique, Ryder, and Kitty? Well Unique being the MVP of a rival club last competition season made him….her….it was hard to keep up most days a member before they even had their cattle call. Ryder had been recruited for club by way of the school play by Finn and after said play….Kitty had just….well…she stuck around and was a force to be reckoned with.

"Mr. Schue," Marley asked in her soft but sweet voice, "I've been working on something and I was wondering if I could show it to you guys."

"Please not another original song," Tina said, "We might have won Regionals with one but we won Regionals my sophomore year with them too and then Nationals we ended up in twelfth place….TWELFTH."

"I thought we lost because Finn and Rachel made out on stage?" Sam asked a confused look in his eyes as he looked up from his cell. Sly should be here any minute and he hoped that practice would be over by then.

Marley shook her head.

"I auditioned for New Directions with a Billy Joel song and….well…this is one of my favorites and I think it would be great for our ballad."

"And what makes you think you're going to sing the ballad again?" Tina asked though who was she kidding, while it was the last competition for her, Artie, Sam, and Blaine she knew that Marley would be taking the female lead and that the only Senior that would manage to solo would be Blaine unless Schuster saw fit for 'Jarley' to be the new 'Finchel' and snub him too.

"Tina," the teacher said giving the girl a glare before Marley began to sing.

_Slow down, you crazy child_  
_you're so ambitious for a juvenile_  
_But then if you're so smart, tell me_  
_Why are you still so afraid….._

Sly was walking down the hallway of the High School thinking of all the familiarity of it to his own Alma matter despite being states away when he heard the Angelic sound of Billy Joel's Vienna ringing in his ears. This wasn't the bold powerhouse vocals of one Mercedes Jones and yet at the same time he knew that whomever was singing had star potential….man if he knew that something special was in the waters of Lima Ohio he'd of recruited in this town ages ago.

Making his way toward the choir room, Sly paused and watched a young raven haired girl sing her last note and be met with a round of applause…his hands clapping among them.

"Bravo, Bravo," Sly clapped met with twelve pairs of eyes silently asking, 'Who The Fuck Are You?' while the mouth below the thirteenth eye set curved into a big lipped grin as a boy with a mop of blonde hair that was in desperate need of cutting stood up.

"You must be Sly," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Sam."

"So Blondie goes the gay way after all….shocker," Kitty said, "so…care to introduce us to your new ferret faced boy toy."

Sly's heart sank not so much at the fact that this mouthy cheerleader thought he was gay cause frankly he got that all the time and took it as the utmost of complement it was more the fact that she called him ferret face… she called him that first as an insult and later as a pet name….god he missed those latter days.

"He's not my boyfriend Kitty, he's a music manager."

"Sam, it you are planning to go solo please make it wait till after you graduate, because you know that if even one of us goes pro we can't compete at an amateur level."

Artie and Tina nodded thinking about 'mattress-gate' their Freshman Year….come to think of it there were allot of gates that year….mattress-gate, baby-gate, Jessie-gate….

"He's not for me Mr. Schue," Sam said with a pause thinking about how he bombed the SAT and for a while thought he was an idiot before his friends and the guidance counselor made him realize that he was just a sucky test taker and there were many good schools that didn't rely on standardized tests as a form of admission, "Why….do you think I could make it big as a rock star."

Before the teacher could answer, Sly spoke up.

"Actually I'm here to talk to Sam about Mercedes Jones….though it's too bad I can't represent you guys….cause if this club as a whole is half as good as this little Angel is as a solo star….well you could be the next big pop sensation."

The faces of the club were a mix of 'are we really that good' and 'what has this guy been smoking' as the teacher declared the meeting was dismissed.

"Okay….lets go meet the reason I came here to Ohio in the first place."

**TBC…. Ideas are loved….the only thing set is SamCedes as a ship and bringing in Cooper/Lorena down the line….**


End file.
